Chapter 53 (Illegals)
Limits is the fifty-third chapter of Hideyuki Furuhashi and Betten Court's Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals. Summary The heroes Mirko, Ryukyu and Snipe face the Bomber responsible for cutting communications and defeat it. Inside the dome, Gang Orca sees this positive because hopefully they can make contact with the outside, but Makoto clarifies to him that the cells and the landlines in the facility continue being in-operative. At that moment, Ingenium notifies them that the Team Idaten Comm Link have just arrived, which allows communication with the Idaten’s control room. Tensei orders his sidekicks to deploy and assist the heroes on all fronts. Tensei leaves Gang Orca and Makoto to coordinate from inside, while he goes out to provide assistance against the Bombers. Once outside, Edgeshot briefs him on the situation before using his Quirk on the Bomber that was previously attacking Captain Celebrity. Edgeshot pierces the creature thanks to his Foldabody, and Best Jeanist uses his Fiber Master Quirk to catch it and leave it hanging. After this, Best Jeanist asks Ingenium if what he requested had arrived, and then he is informed of the arrival of a truck transporting carbon fiber cables made for suspension bridges. Best Jeanist descends to the ground and uses his Quirk to manipulate the cables and secure the structure, preventing the Tokyo Sky Egg dome from falling. Seeing all that, Koichi is encouraged because it seems that everything is solved. An exhausted Captain Celebrity asks Koichi for a favor: Get a message to his wife and son and tell them “your husband and daddy is a great hero”. Edgeshot comes to them and asks them how they are. Koichi replies that they are fine, and asks the Captain why he does not deliver the message himself in person. When turning around, Koichi checks that Captain Celebrity is gone. Totally exhausted, Christopher falls inexorably to the ground, several hundred meters below, while wondering if he has finally managed to perform an heroic act that his wife Pamela would be proud of. His thoughts disappear when he realizes that Koichi is also falling to the ground. Apparently, Koichi had unconsciously jumped to save him. Realizing what he has just done, Koichi asks Captain Celebrity to uses his Flight, but he replies that he does not have enough strength left to fly. With this situation, Captain Celebrity grabs Koichi and makes a last effort to activate the protective barrier of his Quirk and covers Koichi with it to protect him from the fall, while praying for his salvation. Several Heroes try to save the two. In the distance, Number 6 watches everything that happens. Seeing the Pro Heroes managing to get out of the Sky Egg and repel his creatures while securing the building, he gets angry and does not think to give up, and decides to carry out his last move to kill the greatest number of people, in revenge for his interference. The Bomber that was trapped with the fibers of Best Jeanist creates small explosions to free itself while the smoke generated blocks Aizawa's vision, preventing him from using his Erasure Quirk on the Next-Level Villain. The Bomber clings to the supporting tower and Number 6 uses his device to cause the creature to self-destruct. The Bomber generates a powerful explosion and the Tokyo Sky Egg begins to fall down. Characters in Order of Appearance Site Navigation